


Saving You

by The_Marauders_Oath



Series: Life After [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Based after TEW 2They'd known each other from their first time in STEM where a psychopath named Ruvik had reeked havoc.Three years later they met once more in STEM. Sebastian had been the most fortunate of the two; he managed to get out, Ari had been taken by Mobius & used as a backup core for their project during his years of freedom.This time they'd gotten out along with Lily. Together they decided maybe it would be best they stuck with one another. Sebastian was the confidence & reassurance the young woman needed, & she was the comfort he craved.





	Saving You

It was a typical night for the ragtag "family" as Ari would call them. They ate dinner, Lily eagerly shared her day at school & Sebastian gave little insight about his day at work, making Ari frown. She decided not to push it. He had gone back to being a detective, to him it was the only job he knew how to do well, but his career had caused him much pain & hardship at the same time.

Upon choosing each of their jobs, they discussed it; Ari wanted to work at a reptile shop which led to little concern on Sebastian's part, but when it came to Sebastian's job of choice they bickered the entire night. Ari had ignored Sebastian all the next day & Lily giggled at her father's frustrated face.

After dinner, Ari went into the living room with Lily while Sebastian cleaned up. He sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose & tilting his head back a bit. The once retired detective had been getting migraines for the last week, & they progressively worsened to where he found it hard to concretrate at work.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked from behind him. He startled, "Sorry..." Ari apologized as she stepped more into the kitchen. Sebastian relaxed completely when she gingerly rested a hand on his shoulder. "You good?"

"Yea, I'm-" he leaned forward, disgruntled as a sharp pain surged through his head. Ari immediately went protective & led Sebastian to the dining room table, seating him in a chair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked crouching before the dark haired male. "Seb, c'mon, talk to me." Ari said, lightly shaking his knee to no prevail. "Don't shut me out now old man. We've been through far too much for you to shut me out." Still no reply as the man reached for something on his belt, his hip flask. Ari moved & snatched it out of his grasp, & gripped his hand.

"... Dammit woman," he managed to grumble passed the pain. "It's a migraine is all. Quite worrying." Sebastian said waving off her concern. She rolled her eyes & caught the hand he waved about, holding it in hers securely.

"Has this been happening often?" She inquired curiously. These migraines may very well be from their time back in Union. Sebastian nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. "Couple days?" He shook his head.

"A- a week." He grit out as the pain continued to intensified. Ari cursed inwardly to herself, unsure of what to do at this point.

"C'mon, you need to lay down." With great care she stood the detective up slowly, slipping an arm around his waist as he draped one of his own over her shoulders. Together they made their way through the living room, taking note to Lily's sleeping form on the couch, before continuing upstairs to his bedroom. Sebastian plopped onto the bed, groaning in pain as Ari removed his shoes & gun holsters. "Better." He nodded into the bed.

"Yea..." Ari smiled softly & disappeared to the bathroom, only to return later with an Advil, glass of water, & a warm rag. Sebastian swallowed the pill & quickly washed it down with the water, then propped himself against the headboard with a pillow behind him. Ari laid the warm rag over his head & told him she'd be back after putting Lily to bed. He nodded small, squeezing her hand once before she left the room. 

* * *

Sebastian cracked open his eyes as the door opened, revealing Ari & her undercut. She briefly looked him over before asking how he felt.

"Mmmm, the Advil's finally kicking in... Thank god..." They both shared a chuckle before another wave of worry washed over Ari, showing itself on her face. Sebastian's brows furrowed at her sudden change. "What?" He questioned.

"It's... it's just that I worry about you. You've been through so much..." she replied, brown eyes trained on her lap as she fiddled with a stray clothing string.

"As have you... More so than me if I have to say." Sebastian countered, light brown eyes watching the girl waging war within herself. "I'm stronger than you think." He said with certainty, sighing as his migraine subsided to a dull ache.

"I know that, but I still worry about you. I- I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to you, & Lily..." she trailed off unsure if she should continue the thought. "Lily already lost one parent, she doesn't need to lose both." Sebastian understood her fears all too well & decided not to argue with her.

"People like you are needed most in this world," Sebastian said. "Kind people, you could save the world if you put your mind to it." He said with a bright smile, attemtping to lighten the mood.

"It's not the world that needs saving.  _It's you!_ " She stated without thinking. The outburst surprised the older male, but he waited for her to explain. "Sebastian, you were a great detective. Hell, you still are! Regardless you've been through something worse than hell twice. The world has taken so much from you,  _people_ have taken so much from you.  _So much._ Yet you are still so kind & caring to those in need. Except for yourself. If you cared about yourself has much as you care about a stranger, you wouldn't be drinking & drowning your sorrows..."

"Ari-" he began.

"I want you safe..." she said akin to a whimper. "As fucked up as it sounds I do want you safe for Lily, but more so for myself." She admitted ashamedly. Sebastian stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say; he acted. He sat up, grabbing Ari & pulling her into him, embracing her tightly in a warmth that was all his own. Ari gasped softly at the reaction but didn't hesitant to hug Sebastian back, burying her face in the side of his neck.

Maybe Ari was right, & Sebastian wasn't completely fine. Maybe Sebastian was right when he said he was strong enough. But there was a chance they were both right. While he may be stronger than most, but alas that didn't mean he was fine all the time. He had his demons & he beat them back every day, Ari knew it was draining. But she knew that even though he was strong, he knew when to come to her for help.

"Feeling better?" Sebastian questioned, breath tickling her neck. Ari nodded, smiling as she pulled away from him & wiped away a few stray tears.

"I should be asking you that, old man." Ari teased.

"I'm not that old." He replied with false hurt. They laughed together, "Man, it's pretty late." Sebastian said gazing at the clock. "We should probably sleep, we have to take Lily to school, & I have to be early to the station." He said as he stretched.

"Yea, well, I guess I'll retire too," Ari agreed. "Night Seb." She gave him a quick hug & friendly peck on the cheek before leaving to her room. Both fell asleep with ease that night, dreaming peacefully.


End file.
